Dragon and Phoenix
by gemini-starlight
Summary: AU, TyKa. In a time when magic was known and beings of great powers lived in peace with humans, a young prince is sent away from his home to follow the path his dreams set out for him...but what will he find?
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! Yeah, another story! I know, I know…I should write on my other stories…but the plotbunny knocked on my door and I was stupid enough to let it in. Now it bugs me with the content of this story and I decided to get the first chapter on to let you decide if it is worth continuing.

This story is AU (so don't be surprised if the charas act OOC!), the characters are kidnapped shortly from Beybladefor every chapter and returned reluctantly when finishing said chapters (means, I don't own them, sad sigh).  
It will contain Shonen-Ai, Slash, Action/Adventure, Fantasy…and fluff. I love fluff and romance, especially when the main characters are Tyson and Kai – yeah, TyKa! There will be other couples, too.

Feedback will be very much appreciated (puppy-dog eyes), flames will warm my flat and nice comments/critics treated with freshly baked chocolate cookies (grin). So please let me know what you think of my story!

Gemini

**DRAGON AND PHOENIX**

**Chapter 1:**

It was midnight. Stars were sparkling like diamonds on black satin and the full moon illuminated the scenery. The landscape earth' companion watched over made a beautiful sight in the day - mountains whose peeks were covered with snow reached up behind a huge forest. But the main focus of everyone would soon be centered upon the castle standing inmidst of lush meadows filled with different kinds of flowers.

In the morning the castle would be thrumming with life, the air would be filled with voices…but now it was in the middle of the night. Everyone inside the big, beautiful castle was sleeping peacefully after a long day of hard work.

Everyone but the young man in the rooms in the westtower who didn't get the rest he should.

Harsh breathing filled the room as the lone figure in the double sized bed moved restlessly in his dreams, struggling with images only he could see. The stars and the moon lightened his room with silver beams, looking down impassivly as the young man fought against the grip of his nightmare.

Suddenly he stilled his desperate movements before sitting up, his right hand outstretched in an attempt to help and his mouth open in a silent cry. As the troubling images of the dreams faded a bit, dark eyes refocused. The lone figure tried to control his fear and then forced himself to relax.

No sound but slowly evening breathing could be heard, as the young man sat in his crumpled bedsheets and stared right ahead at nothing. The end of his dream was still vivid before his mind's eye and he trembled slightly - because of the chill of the nights breeze flowing through the open windows or his unusual dream he didn't know. But he didn't care either.

Sighing inaudibly, the young man moved out of his bed and stepped up to the windows. His hair waved lightly in the cool wind as he went out of his rooms to stand on the balcony. Looking up at the midnight sky with its twinkling stars, he sighed once more without making a sound.

He was troubled by his dreams, which had ocurred almost regularly over the last two weeks - becoming clearer and everytime a bit more frightening. The intensity of his feelings in this dreams worried the young man…he didn't know what to make of these 'visions'. The only thing he knew with absolute clarity was the fact that he had to do something to prevent the ending he saw in his dreams.

He had to rescue the person his dreams stood for.

But how?

Shivering in the chilly air as a sudden sense of foreboding hit him, the young man turned around and went back into his rooms. He moved towards his bed to go to sleep again, but suddenly changed his path. Nodding to himself as if having reached a conclusion, he moved gracefully and with the air of a person who knew perfectly well where everything was situated in the dark room towards a commode and opened one of the drawers.

With a flick of his hand the young man lightened some candles on a nearby table, letting them glow a low blue light. Then he reached into the drawer and pulled on the clothing he found there. After some minutes with the sound of quietly rustling clothes, he was dressed in a richly decorated tunic and dark pants. The yound man now exuded the air of a noble in that clothes, appearing as if wanting to go to a feast.

But that was not his intention…he had a visit to make.

A visit to a very special being.

Switching his gaze to his bed he sighed inaudibly and shook his head resignedly. He knew he would have the dream again if he would go to bed now. Therefore he straightened to his full height and turned to the table to lift the candelier he had lit before.  
Moving to the thick, beautifully decorated wooden doors he opened them soundlessly and then went through the hallways, the candelier in his hand providing the only fleck of light in the otherwise dominant darkness.

On his way the young man encountered some guards but didn't stop to speak with them, merely nodding in return when quietly greeted. The guards watched him as he moved down the halls with tamed strength and unconcious grace…the movements of a warrior.  
The young man was only seventeen, three months away from his eighteenth birthday – and his maturity. Then he would held the rank of a warrior officially… a rank he had earned in the battles over the last four years. Battles he had won with his skill in fighting, but also with his undeniably astonishing magical powers.

Powers which were said to become even stronger with maturity.

But these thoughts were far from the mind of the young man now, as he reached the ground floor and then slipped through one of the doors on the backside of the castle. He didn't want to alert the guards in front of the main doors, intent on avoiding to rouse alarm because of him leaving the castle in the middle of the night.

Stopping only for a moment to let the cool air calm his unsettled feelings because of the reoccurence of that visions after so many years, the young man began to move again. But he hadn't done more than a couple of steps, as a voice called out to him through the darkness: "Stop! Who's there?"

The young man sighed mentally, then answered the only way he was able to now. _"Relax, Lee. It's me."_

At first only surprised silence answered him, but then a shadow came nearer. The person moved quietly towards the young warrior and then said: "Your Highness! What are you doing out here, my prince? You should be sleeping and not wandering around in the middle of the night!"

A flash of annoyance went through the the young man and he thought to himself 'As if I don't know that!', but he answered calmly: _"I know, Lee. But there's something I have to take care of…now."_

"But…", Lee started to protest. His only answer was a slight stiffening in the body of the young man in front of him. A silent warning was sent and Lee knew that he had crossed a border he hasn't the right to cross. Immediately he dropped down to the ground and bowed his head in apology.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. It's not in my right to question…", he started to apologize, but was cut off by the other warrior. _"It's alright, Lee. And stop kneeling in front of me…you know I hate that."_

'Yeah, I know', Lee mentally smiled, straightening in front of the other young man again. Curiously looking at his prince, he dared to ask: "May I suggest, that I go with you…wherever you intend to go?"

Even in the darkness Lee could see the smile flashing over his counterpart's face. Dark eyes glittered in amusement at the seemingly hesitant question. _"You may suggest, my friend. But where I have to go now, I won't need your protection. And don't think you can go after me, Lee. Or send Gary."_

Lifting his head the young prince in front of Lee peered through the darkness and reinforced his last sentence by saying: _"I know you are here, Gary, so stop hiding in the shadows. I have to go alone."  
_  
Suddenly a part of the darkness moved and a huge shadow stepped towards the two young warriors, looming over them. But the prince wasn't intimidated in the slightest, used to the massive figure of his friend and guard. Gary looked down at him and opened his mouth to voice his concern, but was stopped by a hand lifted.

The warrior rolled his eyes because of the protective nature of his friends and then made a small gesture with his right hand. A low light glowed for a moment and the wind picked up slightly.

The clouds which had shadowed the moon, suddenly moved away and silver light once more illuminated the scenery. In the light Lee and Gary could see their prince more clearly and registered the fact of his clothing style. Lees eyes widened at seeing the ceremonial tunic and a worried frown marred his forehead.

"Your Highness…", he started in a concerned voice, because he knew the prince didn't like to wear the formal clothing - he liked the formfitting, comfortable attire of the warriors much more. If he was wearing the richly decorated clothes with the crest of his family right over his heart, then he was on his way to…  
_  
"Yes, I have to go to him"_, his prince confirmed Lees unspoken question, as if able to read the warriors mind. _"The dreams have reoccured, my friend. I would like to know why…and he is the wisest of us all. I'll seek his guidance in this matter."_

Now Lee was really concerned. He knew how much the dreams had troubled his prince as they had appeared in the past…back then when the prince had only been a young boy. But six years ago, they had been coming less and less frequently until they ceased. And now they were back.

That was not a good sign.  
_  
"Tell my grandfather that I will be back on midday at the latest."  
_  
The prince's words made Lee snap out of his musings and he nodded reluctantly. The next moment a warm hand squeezed his shoulder and the young man could see dark eyes smiling at him. _"Don't worry so much, Lee. I will be alright…I have to know what my dreams want to tell me. I can feel that it will be important."_

Now the eyes had dimmed in thought, but then the young prince shrugged and lightly squeezed Lees shoulder once more in a way of farewell.

As he started to move beyond his two guards and friends, Gary suddenly stirred and laid his large hand on the warriors shoulder. As the prince stilled and looked at him questioningly, Gary fidgeted shortly, but then silently encased the young man in his large cloak to protect him from the cold night.

Lee blinked, then grinned as he heard his prince say: _"By the gods…what is it with you?"_ Then in a teasing tone _"Mother-hen"_ was added, before the young warrior huddled gratefully into the warm cloak and with a last friendly smile vanished with long, purposeful strides into the darkness.

Lee stared after him for long minutes, internally debating on the behalf of his beloved prince. His Highness was a proud and strong young man, but with a gentle soul and a caring, warm heart.

It worried the warrior, that his friend had to go through the dreams again and he instinctivly knew that trouble was brewing on the horizon. Looking up at Gary, who silently stood next to him Lee said: "I don't like it… I can sense hard times coming for the prince…and I really don't like that."

The silence after his words was dark and unsettled the feelings of the two guards even more, who were worried about their friend who had to go through much pain and sorrow over the last months. These dreams were the heralds of even more pain…and they didn't know how to help the prince.

That was the first chapter of my new story! What do you think of it? Good…or bad? Tell me!

More coming soon! Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The young prince Lee's and Gary's thoughts and worries were concentrated on meanwhile silently moved through the forest behind his home, on a purposeful journey up to the snow-covered mountains. He was on his way to the large cave right underneath the peek of the highest mountain, where he would hopefully get the answers to his alarming visions.

The being whose advise he wanted to seek was widely known among his people and deeply respected. A being of great wisdom and age. An adviser to the Highland tribes who had always done it's best to help them.

Hours later the young warrior had reached the bottom of the mountains and started to climb up the path which was only known to the Royal family. Only they were allowed to go to their people's guardian and adviser, because this being was so highly respected that nobody else dared to disturb it's peace.

As the sun began to rise for a new day and lightened the sky with beams of golden and reddish light, the prince finally reached his destination. In front of the huge cave he suddenly hesitated for some minutes and debated the wisdom of his acting. How did he dare to bother his people's guardian with his problems?

Struggling with his emotions the warrior looked over the scenery which stretched out under him – in the far west he could distinctly make out the castle his family lived in. It was a beautiful sight and soothed his feelings of alarm. Therefore he suddenly jumped, because a low growl sounded through the air and broke the reverence which had settled over the young man.

"Come in, son of my people…I was waiting for you", a deep voice reverbrated from the walls of the cave.

The prince blinked shortly, but then shrugged off his irritation that the guardian knew of his arrival. Stepping gracefully into the dark cave he followed the twists and turns until he reached the middle of the cave – a really huge cavern.

Inmidst of it a mighty shadow was looming and a huge skull moved to look at the prince. Steelcolored eyes locked their gaze on the young man and he felt awed at the power the majestic creature in front of him exuded. He had seen the guardian of his family and his people only thrice in his life until now, but the prince immediately dropped down to his knees in reverence.

_"I'm very sorry to disturb your peace, my Lord"_, he spoke mentally.

A rumbling sound could be heard, which the warrior identified as laughter. Deep, powerful and sounding like thunder in a raging storm…but at the same time with a definite lightness and gentle compassion which soothed the prince's mind even further. He felt safe with the mighty creature in front of him.

"There's no need to apologize, my kin", he heard the deep voice answering. "And there's no need to kneel before me either…I know you detest it, too. Am I right?" A touch of humour lay in this questioning words and the prince blushed slightly.

_"You are right…I don't like others to kneel in front of me. I am no one special. But you, Mylord…"_

"Who is special or not is a matter of opinion", the creature intervened.  
"Every being is special in it's own way. So you are definitely someone special… more so than you believe. But you did not come the whole way up my mountains to discuss that now…you seek my advice in a matter of great importance. But before you tell me of your problem, light a fire and take a more comfortable seat, Takao."

It was the first time the being in front of him used his name in their conversation and the price smiled in silent delight at being known to his family's guardian. He straightened in a fluid motion and waved his hands in an elegant motion.

Little blue flames appeared around his hands and separated one by one to float up to the ceiling, lightening the cavern. In the warm shine of the blue fire the prince's counterpart could be seen more closely and Takao's eyes lit up once more with awe and a definite love for the kind of being he saw in front of him.

A long, sineous body curled comfortably in the middle of the cavern, silver and darkblue coils glittering beautifully in the light of Takao's magical fire. Blue wings were pressed against the mighty body, betraying their real span. The prince had once seen the wise dragon weaving seemingly weightless through the air…it had been an awe-inspiring sight. The dragons his Clan lived and bonded with were beautiful creatures – but the one in front of him was a legendary storm dragon. Probably the last of his kind.

Lowering his head once more in respect, Takao then settled down comfortably on the stone floor and waited for the sign to begin his narrative. He didn't have to wait long, because the dragon only regarded him with his wise steelblue eyes for some moments, until he seemed to have found what he had been looking for.

But as he spoke it was about something the prince hadn't expected.

"I see that your voice didn't come back until now, son of my people", the dragon rumbled, partly in a soothing manner. But he didn't sound surprised.

Takao lowered his head as sadness flooded him at remembering the reason why he had lost his voice. The sudden death of his beloved mother and older brother six months ago had hit him deep down to the core…and since then he couldn't speak anymore. But his telepathy – a talent his family was known for – helped a lot because he could communicate in this way with his family and friends.

_"No, it didn't, my Lord Dragoon"_, he mentally responded.

"Don't be sad, young one", the dragon rumbled. "It will come back eventually. There's a reason to everything which happens to us, Takao – even if you don't understand it now. Be patient."

Takao looked up into the wise eyes of Dragoon and nodded before replying: _"I'll try to be, my Lord. But it's hard, because I can feel my family's worrying over me because of my continous muteness. After Hiro's…'_, the prince's mental voice wavered dangerously at the mentioning of his deceased brother, _'…death I will become one day my father's successor. Right now there is so much to worry about…the threat of a war with the Lowland people is only one of them. I should help my father and my grandfather, but instead I am only an added burden…'_

"You are not a burden, Takao", Dragoon interjected sternly. "Your family loves you very much and therefore it is quite understandable that they worry about you, young warrior. You do the same for them…your muteness is a sign for the depth of feelings you had for your mother and older brother.  
Don't deny yourself the time to grieve for what you have lost, but on the other hand don't forget to go on living either. Your ability to feel so much for the ones you care for is a gift, Takao. Love and compassion are gifts, full of power. Remember my words, young one – never fight love, even if this love will be for an unexpected source.  
But now tell me why you came the whole way up to my cave in the middle of the night, Takao."

The young prince needed a minute to sort through the advice Dragoon had given him, before he mentally called up the images of his dreams to explain to his people's guardian why he sought advice.

_'I came to you, my Lord, to seek advice. I have been having dreams over the last weeks…dreams which trouble me greatly. I remember having them some years ago, since the day Taron came to live with us. But then they came less and less…and finally ceased totally. But now they reocurred.'_

The blue-white dragon had listened with great attention, and now wanted to know: "What happens in this dreams, Takao?"

_'At first I can see nothing in the dark, but then a shape takes form. It glows brightly in red and gold, fire spreading along it's shape. After some time I realize it's a phoenix, and a really beautiful one. The phoenix emanates a great power and fiery passion, but then…then his fire diminishes more and more. _

_When the scenery changes the phoenix is hovering over a huge town and suddenly ice encases him. He struggles desperatly to free himself, but after some time his attempts lessens and it feels as if he simply resigns – and the ice he is encased in becomes thicker and thicker, burying his real fiery personality._

_The bright glow of fire around him – his spirit – gets lost…'_

Takao sighed inaudibly, his midnight-blue eyes echoing the sadness he felt at the images of the beautiful creature of fire seemingly loosing against the opposite element.

_'It saddens me to see that spirit resigning, because I can feel that the phoenix is meant to be free of that ice. He should be burning with the passion I could feel him emanating at the beginning of the dreams…with power and gentle fire. But he resigns himself…why?_

I see the ice around the phoenix becoming almost unbreakable, but then a huge dragon comes flying nearer. He circles the ice-cube with the imprisoned phoenix and the firebird cries out to him. It's such a desperate, lonely sound…

_The dragon lands with an answering growl and tries to shatter the icy shell, using his claws and his tail. After some time he is able to free the head of the phoenix and nudges him, speaking to the firebird. I think he is encouraging him to use his own power to free himself, because suddenly the fiery glow around the phoenix, which had almost been extinguished, bursts into a bright shine.  
The ice begins to melt and both creatures step up their pace to get rid of the encasing around the phoenix._

In the meantime the dragon curls himself around the firebird as if to guard him…and that's the point when I notice that the protecting act of him will be necessary, because suddenly it gets impossibly dark around.

_The darkness approaches both creatures and I can feel it's threatening power… it has come to harm the phoenix. The blue dragon changes to a defensive position. He wants to protect the phoenix who is now almost free of the ice around him and therefore can't defend himself properly._

_But then the darkness lashes out…and that's the point I always wake up, trembling with fright because I know the person the phoenix stands for is in desperate need of help.'_

Having finished his tale, Takao looked up once more into the wise steelblue eyes of Dragoon, who had followed the whole story with great interest and without interrupting once. The mighty dragon remained silent for a long time and the young prince waited patiently. He didn't dare to interrupt the musing of his family's guardian, even if he desperately wanted to know what his vision of the phoenix stood for.

"I see", Dragoon's voice shook Takao eventually out of his own thinking. "It was right that you came to me, young one. Your dreams have great importance, not only for you. Your mother sometimes had equally important dreams, Takao – and you obviously inherit her abilitly of seeing.  
What you saw in your vision defins a possible future…your thinking that the phoenix stands for a real person is correct. This person is endangered by two threats – the ice and the darkness.

The dragon – which stands for you, my prince – wants to help this person. That's why you have this visions of the possible future, Takao…because it's your destiny to help the person the phoenix represents. You have to find that person and guard him or her against the danger. And the timing is right, because you will reach adulthood in half a season…you have to search for your spirit-guardian, too.

Now listen and remember my words, Kinomiya Takao, crown prince of the Highland Clans : I send you on a quest for your true spirit-form and to find the person your visions told you needs your help. You have to leave the Highlands, alone and with only the knowledge and abilities you inherit.

You have to rely solely on yourself, face and overcome the obstacles destiny will throw in your way. But even in walking that path without your family and friends, be always sure that you will never be truly alone. In spirit the Dragon Clans will walk with you."

Stunned Takao blinked some times, before he slowly exhaled. Thoughts were tumbling inside his head and warring emotions played over his features while the young prince tried to sort through the task Dragoon had given him.

It wasn't that he feared the duty his dreams told him of – he would gladly protect a being whose spirit-form was as beautiful as the phoenix he had seen in his dreams. Takao knew deep inside, that the person the firebird represented had a soul worth his protection. He had felt it from the first reoccurrence of the vision…it was why these dreams troubled him so much. His own soul was desperate to help the phoenix.

And now Dragoon had explained why his need to know the meaning of his dreams was so profound – it was his destiny to guard the owner of the phoenix-spirit.

Determination lightened midnight-blue eyes as the young prince came to this conclusion and a sparkle of the usual stormy, but nonetheless gentle temper of the wind-magician reappeared. After the death of his mother and older brother, Takao's eyes had been almost dull and lacked his spirit, but now he had been given a task worth living for. He would strive to fulfill the task destiny – and Dragoon – had presented him with. Takao wouldn't disappoint his family or the wise guardian of the Clans.

"I see you have come to a conclusion, young warrior", Dragoon's voice once more sounded, echoing like far away thunder from the walls of the cavern.

The prince stood up and straightened to his full height, his face determined. He bowed in deep respect to the mighty creature whose words had helped him to solve the problem of his dreams.

_'Thank you, my Lord, for your wise words. I will follow my destiny and go on this quest to find the person who needs my help. Perhaps then I will be able to make my family and my people proud – and gain the right to be one day a worthy successor of my forefathers as the King of the Highland Clans.'_

"Humble words, Takao. I am sure you will succeed in reaching your goals…I'm proud to call you one of my kin. My spirit will be with you on your path, prince of the Highlands. Use the gifts you have been given and battle evil to protect the innocent and those weaker than you are."

Takao nodded in acceptance and relaxed his stance a bit. A small smile graced his features and he started to bow in a silent good-bye. But the huge dragon in front of him suddenly spread his left wing in invitation and rumbled: "Now that you know of the meaning of your dreams, rest for a while, young one. Your sleep will be peaceful here and believe me, you will need it. Come and rest with me, Takao. I will wake you when the time is right."

The young prince blinked in open astonishment, awed by the invitation. But he followed without resistance, because the aura of the blue-white dragon was soothing and warm. He walked up to Dragoon and sat down next to the mighty body of the storm dragon. Gently stroking the shimmering coils, he smiled in delight as Dragoon purred at the gesture.

Leaning carefully against the dragon and burrowing his head into the curve of Dragoon's neck, Takao resumed his petting. The rumbling purr of contentment which escaped his family's guardian steadily, let him relax more and more and his thoughts came to a rest in the safety the closeness to Dragoon created.

Ten minutes later the young warrior slept peacefully and the storm dragon curled protectivly around his charge and watched over him. Folding his wing over Takao and therefore enclosing him in absolute safety and warmth Dragoon pondered what the prince had told him.

The wise storm dragon hadn't explained the whole meaning of Takao's dreams to him, only the details the prince had to know to fulfill his task. But Dragoon knew now why this young warrior was so special – not only for the Dragon Clans.

He was the one Dragoon had been waiting for.

That was Chapter 2! Hopefully you liked it! Please review!

**Feelin Glayish:** Sorry, I confused you – I wanted to tryand write the first chapter a little bit mysteriously. But I dropped some hints about the personality of the prince…like the blue lights and the winds… Seems I am no good at mysterious, but at confusing my readers (sighs). Sorry again. But now you know who the prince is. Do you like this chapter? (puppy-dog eyes)

**FireieGurl:** Thanks! Now that the name of the prince is known, could you find the hints I dropped about him in the first chapter?

**serena429: **Thanks! Next Update will be next year!

Thanks for your reviews! Happy Christmas & an equally Happy New Year!

CU, gemini


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Hours later, a figure paced restlessly in the big throne room inside the Kinomiya castle. Four other persons were present as well, but resumed standing at one place, carefully watching the first one. This person, a man of nearly seventy years with long silvery white hair breaded into a tail seemed anxious for an unknown reason. He wore a richly decorated tunic in white and different shades of blue over dark blue trousers and excuded a certain sense of dignity and noblesse. But his erratic pacing contradicted this aura of nobility, because he vented quite colorfully - even if nearly inaudible - his mounting frustration over the reason of his uneasiness.

Three of the four other persons looked at each other, as if trying to find a way to release the pacing man of his anxiety. But it was their friend, who finally voiced some words, which made the old man stop in mid-stride and turn to him.

"Your Majesty, there is no reason to be worried about His Highness. He told me last night that he would be back by midday at the latest – and I am sure he will hold his promise", the young warrior, which was Lee, tried to ease the worry of his prince's grandfather.

But with saying those words he became the focus of Masahiro Kinomiya's wrath. The worry the old man felt for his now only grandson's wellbeing turned into anger at the seemingly careless behaviour of the prince's guards. And the anger of the former King of the Highland Clans - father of the current and grandfather of Takao, the next one – was a formidable force.

"How can you say something like that so nonchalantly, Lee?", he demanded to know. "These times are very dangerous – like you very well know! Even the Highlands are not as safe as before when I was a young man… my grandson could encounter very dangerous things on his way to the Lord Dragoon.  
You and the rest of the guards should have gone with Takao – with Ray on a scouting mission for my son it is _your_ primary duty to make sure Takao is not harmed!"

The last words were spoken with great ferocity and the white-haired man glared at the four young warriors in front of him. One of them, a quite short young man with dark green hair, almost stepped back a pace when being glared at by the blue eyes of the old man in the process of his speaking, but refrained from showing it by sheer will.

The young woman next to him instead seemed totally unafraid of the angry power the elder Kinomiya's glare and voice had on her companion. She cocked her head and said in a soft but determined voice: "Your Majesty, our prince is one of the best warriors in the Kingdom and quite able to look after himself.  
He is very skilled in the wind magic he inhabits and the ways of combat…he does not really need further protection on his way higher into the mountains. Only the people of the Clans loyal to the Royal family live for miles around – and nobody of them would dare and try to harm him. And even if they were so callous, they wouldn't know what hit them if the prince would decide to fight back."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence for my brother's abilities to look out for himself, Mariah", another female voice could be heard, before Takao's grandfather could answer the pink-haired female warrior. "I'll make sure he will hear of that, when he is back."

Mariah turned her head around and then smiled at the brunette, who had walked into the room with a redhaired young man on her side. Both newcomers registered the tension emanating from the elder Kinomiya, whom the brown-haired female now adressed in a scolding manner: "Grandpa, is that really necessary? I know you don't like Takao going alone, but do you really need to blame it on Lee and the others? You know as well as I do, that Takao made sure they would not follow him even if they wanted to – a fact you can be sure of they tried. Like you said, because of Ray's current absence the responsibility for protecting my brother lies in the hands of Lee and the rest of his friends - and each of them is eager to make sure Takao is not in any way harmed.  
But like Mariah so rightfully stated, Takao is very well able to protect himself and I hope for you he will not find out that you blamed Lee and the rest of his guards for not going with him…that wouldn't be a lovely picture!"

_'Quite right, sis. That it won't be.'_ The mental voice resonated through the minds of those present in the throne room and even if they did not hear the words out loud, each of them cringed slightly at the furious power behind the low growl, which was only tempered to not give them a severe headache.

_'I can't believe you, Gramps'_, the next words were solely focused on the elder Kinomiya and because of that nobody else could hear them. That was a fact the old man was quite glad for in the next minutes, because his grandson made no move to hide his exasperation.

Takao had always been very protective of his guards, whom he regarded more as close friends than his protectors. For the blue-haired magician Lee, Kevin, Gary as well as Mariah, who was his sister's best friend and Ray, with whom he shared almost every secret, were something close to family. He never regarded them as inferior to himself because of his nobel heritage, but had always made sure they knew he saw them as equals even if he _was_ a prince.

Because of this feelings for his friends Takao now stalked over to his grandfather and glared at him with blazing midnight-blue eyes, silently berating the old man over their mental link.

Minutes ago he had come back after Dragoon's gentle waking in the midmorning and entered the throne room without anybody's knowledge. But the sight, which had greated him, had angered the young prince. He had realized by the agitated state his grandfather was in, that the former King was very worried about Takao going alone up into mountains in the middle of the night. But the young man believed – like his guards – that his grandfather was exaggerating the dangers in his worry over Takao's health.  
Even if he felt warmed that his Gramps cared so much for him, Takao also got exasperated that the elder man tried to vent his uneasiness by blaming the prince's guards. Another part of the young warrior's frustration stemmed from the fact that the former King seemed to think his grandson not to be able to fight on his own and protect himself, should the need arise.

Therefore his mental words were quite harsh and tinged with disappointment for the behaviour of his grandfather. Masahiro Kinomiya knew quite well how loyal and devoted Lee and his friends were to Takao and that they would do almost everything for the bluenette. Even if said young man didn't want them to.

Some minutes later Hilary exchanged slightly worried looks with the redhaired young man by her side as well as with Takao's friends, as they could see the elder Kinomiya paling a bit at the silent, but furious lecture he got from his grandson. With a nod, Hilary's companion urged her to step in before Takao would lose the last of his grip on his temper. And the young prince's temper was legendary.

Even if the blue-haired magician had an easygoing, friendly and open-minded character – when angered he could be devasting to the target of his wrath. The storm magic Takao inherited and controlled was a mirror of his soul.  
On a normal day his presence would caress you like a gentle breeze on your skin, his smile would warm you deep down to the core and lift your spirits – but when the young prince was angered and his temper flared, a mere look of his darkblue eyes could mirror the frightening power of a raging thunderstorm.

It was because of that knowledge, that Hilary nodded silently and went to rescue her grandfather from the dire consequences his wrong handling of his worry had caused. But even before she reached her brother, a new voice could be heard. "We seem to have arrived on time…", a deep baritone made itself known. It was a voice each of those present recognized and while a welcoming smile lit Hilary's face, she whirled around.

"Father", she cried happily and went to hug the tall man standing in the passageway. She threw her arms around the King, who gladly returned the enthusiastic greeting of his only daugther. But while encircling her in his strong embrace, the newcomer had his gaze centered on his son and his father.

A worried look entered the brown eyes of the Kinomiya, because he could see – and feel – the exasperation of Takao, who was quite known to be hard to really be angered. But seeing his son's guards standing a little bit awkwardly to the side, Takao's father sighed audibly. He believed to know now what had happened to make his son lose his temper and berate his grandfather.

Gently freeing himself from his daughter, who gave him a slightly pleading look, the King went to the remaining members of his family. Upon arriving he was at once enfolded in a strong embrace by his son, who had stopped his silent lecture towards his grandfather and now looked at his father with eyes full of unmistakable love and relief at seeing him.

Returning every ounce of the feelings directed at him with emotions of his own, the Kinomiya opened himself to his mental link to Takao. Then he whispered into his son's ear: "Forgive him, son. Even if your anger has good reason, you have scolded him enough by now. Your grandfather worries too much – but it is because he loves you dearly, Takao."

_'I know, father. But it's frustrating to be regarded as not being able to protect myself. He knows of what I am capable to do – hell, he even teached me one or two of the more vigorous techniques himself some years ago! Why does he have to behave now as if I am a little, defenseless child – and blame my friends for regarding me as the adult I am? I won't allow that!'_ Had the beginning of Takao's answer to his father's words been understanding, even if a bit strained, the more the prince said the more his temper flared again.

The King squeezed his shoulders and calmy looked into the young man's face. The controlled power he exuded, combined with the warmth in his brown eyes, made Takao's anger subside and after resisting his father's effect on him for a split second, the bluenette let go of his exasperation. Instead he buried his mind into the security and comfort the presence of the Kinomiya always surrounded him with. Takao knew, that soon he would have only the memory of his father's strength and the stability it provided him, to steady himself.

Conciously relaxing, the invisible thundercloud hovering over the head of the blue-haired warrior vanished, taking the tension which had hung in the air with it. Lee, Gary, Mariah and Kevin relaxed their stance and while Hilary sighed, her grandfather bestowed a thankful smile upon his son for helping him.

With a nod and a bit of a reproachful look for his action the King accepted his father's gratitude, before turning around and saying with a smirk: "Ray, I think next time I will send another of Takao's friends to scout. You are hardly two days away and already pure chaos reigns in my son's surroundings!"

Those words got him a scowl from both his father and his son, a giggle from his daughter and slightly affronted looks from Lee and his friends. And a bright smile from a young man with compassionate golden eyes and long black hair, clothed in the attire of a warrior, standing silently on the place the King had vacated minutes before.

_'Dad!'_, Takao's mental voice growled, but had a humoured touch to it, which let the King realize that his son's mood had brightened considerably upon seeing his best friend. _'That was really uncalled for. And you know how much Ray loves to scout – his spirit-form simply asks for it. You can't deny him that pleasure only because of Gramps' and my quarrels.'_

A pointed look was added to these declaration before Takao crossed the room to hug the leader of his guardians. Takao had missed his best friend terribly and was glad that he was able to see Ray before he had to leave to go on his quest for the phoenix. Folding Ray into a short, but heartfelt embrace, the young prince smiled at the older warrior, whose own smile widened in return.

Stepping back, Takao allowed the rest of their friends to greet Ray warmly. He used the time instead to collect his thoughts and ground himself before telling his family and friends, what explanation Dragoon had given him for his dreams. And what the wise dragon had advised him to do.

Reaching a level of calmth, Takao gathered his thoughts and then opened himself to his magic to strenghten his telepathy. It was a little bit exhausting to speak mentally to more than one person, but this gift of his family was strong in the young man and since his prolonged muteness it had become easier each time for Takao to speak to more than one of his friends at the same time.

Extending his mental presence and lightly tapping the minds of those present to get their attention and have their permission to forge a connection, Takao found himself at the centre of curious and questioning looks mere moments later. He felt their willingness to be spoken to in the only way he was able to since six months ago and sighed before saying: _'I have something important to tell everybody of you. But we should sit down because my story will be long.'_

The curiosity deeped, but each of the prince's friends and family followed him to the big table in the centre of the room. Sitting down they waited for Takao to continue speaking. _'I'd like to tell you, why I left the castle last night to go to the Lord Dragoon', _the bluenette began his explanation. _'I wanted to seek advice, because over the last weeks I have been getting dreams. Dreams, which are quite alarming to me.'_

Takao's eyes dimmed momentarily in rememberance of the sorrow he always felt when dreaming of the phoenix resigning to the force of the ice, when the glorious creature of fire should be free and exuding his beauty and power. But then he shook his head slightly to get rid of that saddening picture and resumed speaking.

_'I had these dreams – or visions, like Dragoon called them – once before when I was younger. I remember them stopping when Taron came to us'_, Takao favored the redhead, who sat next to Hilary and now blinked slightly startled, with a warm smile. _'Because I couldn't figure out, why the dreams started again and what they wanted to tell me, I sought Dragoon and told him …' _And Takao recited the happening of the last twelve hours from the point he had woken from the vision last night to when Dragoon had explained the meaning of the dreams as well as the relevance of what he had to do now.

After he had finished, stunned silence filled the throne room, while everybody tried to come to terms with this sudden revelations. Nobody of Takao's family and friends were happy with the prospect of the prince leaving the castle for an unknown period of time to search for the phoenix. But they could see the determined look in his eyes, which sparkled with more energy and life they had seen for the last month. The deep blue depths were almost as alive as they had been before the tragic deaths of Takao's mother and older brother. It was a sign that the young prince seemed to find back to life, even if it meant that he had to go on a dangerous quest.

"I am not happy with what you are advised to do", the former Kinomiya finally voiced his opinion. His old face showed his worry for his grandson, but he held up a hand to forstall the words he knew would be coming next. "Let me finish, Takao. Even if I am not happy about it, it doesn't mean I will hinder you to do what you are destined to do. The Lord Dragoon is very wise and if he wishes that you search for the phoenix you have seen in your dreams to help and guard him against the danger, then all my blessings will travel with you."

"I agree", Takao's father added. "Like your grandfather I am really not happy about letting you go, son. But what has to be done has to be done. I know what a formidable warrior you are and that you are able to protect yourself – and the person your vision stands for. I always trusted your abilities, Takao. But in the meantime I will pray to the Gods that your search will be over soon and that you will come back home safe and unhurt."

Takao's eyes misted over at the hidden fear in his father's words. He knew the Kinomiya still grieved deeply for his wife and his older son. Therefore it would be an added burden for his father's soul to worry about his now only son's wellbeing – but at the same time the prince could see the pride the King felt that his son was destined to protect a soul worthy to be envisioned as a phoenix.

In the beliefs of the Dragon Clans each human being had the soul of a spirit. Therefore each young man and woman of the Clans would search for their spirit at the brink of adulthood – and come back when they had found it. After crossing that 'bridge', they would be welcomed into the ranks of fighters. And with the spirit-forms they could change into after finding their soul-spirit, these young warriors were a formidable force when defending the Highlands.

Ray, for example, had searched for his soul-spirit only three months ago and was now able to change into the form of a great white tiger. Taron, Hilary's financé, had been struggling a bit, but came back after three weeks of wandering the Highlands in the form of a silver wolf. Everyone else of Takao's guardshad a similar experience over the last year – Lee now changed into a black lion at will, Gary into a grizzly bear and Kevin into a monkey. Mariah's spirit-form was a tigress – which had proved to be a great deal of amusement for Ray's and her friends, because now the pair couldn't hold back their similarities any longer.

Only Takao hadn't been able to go on his search for his soul-spirit until now. Because of the sad happenings half a year ago his family was wary to let him or his sister Hilary leave the castle. But now it would be not only necessary for the young prince to leave his home but the grounds of the Dragon Clans, too.

"It's a honor to guard another spirit, Takao", the Kinomiya added, trying to hide his sorrow at losing his younger son because of this quest. Takao was precious to the King, not only because he was his only son now and the future King of the Highland Clans. Takao was special for his father, because the young blue-haired man reminded him of his wife – her laughter, her cheerful, warm attitude, her kindness.

And her astonishing abilities as a seer.

Leaving his place at the table and rounding it, the King kneeled in front of his son, who looked at him with midnight-blue eyes full of gentle understanding for his father's feelings but also determination to help the source of his vision. Laying his hands onto Takao's, the Kinomiya said: "Takao, I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. Your mother once told me about some things she had seen in the future – and she made me promise that I wouldn't hold you back when you one day would come to me to tell me of a vision you had."

Takao was stunned. _'Mother knew of my vision, father?'_

"Yes, she knew. Your mother was one of the greatest seers our people ever had. She made some great predictions over the time I knew her, and they always came true. And once – I think you were three or four years old – she had a vision about you. She saw a blue dragon hovering over a great city in the Lowlands, and alongside that dragon was a phoenix. She told me, that she felt as if the dragon wanted to guard the phoenix against an approaching darkness, because the firebird couldn't protect himself on his own.  
After she had this vision she made me promise that I wouldn't argue to let you go on your own to do as the vision showed – she seemed to think that it was of great importance that you help that phoenix. So, in regard to the promise I gave her – and in the belief that you are ready to go on your own spirit-quest – I give you my blessing, Takao. I know you will make our family even more proud of you than you already have until now, my son."

Tears of gratitude for his father's words glittered in the prince's eyes, as he leaned down and hugged the King warmly. _'Thank you, father. I promise I'll do my best to live up to the trust you put in me. I love you, father.'_

_'And I love you, too, my son. Never forget, my love and the love of your family and friends will always be with you. If times are dangerous or destiny seems to hard to bear, think of our love – it will give you the strength to carry on'_, the King responded mentally to make his words to his beloved son more private.

_'I will carry you in my heart wherever I go, father',_ Takao vowed.

Breaking their hold on each other, the prince then left the throne room with his group of friends to gather in his rooms for a session of being together before Takao had to leave the next morning. Each of the young men and women wanted to cherish these last hours of togetherness before not seeing their beloved prince and friend for an unknown period of time.

Ok, next chapter out! From now on the action will make a more serious appearance, but I had to give Takao's quest a reason, ne? Please R & R!

**serena429:** Thanks!

**Hiyami:** (hands over extra-big chocolate cookie) Yes, you were right about the prince being Takao. Thanks for the review (perhaps you will do that again?)

**FireyMoonlight:** Glad to have grabbed your interest - in the next chapters the action will start, when Takao finally starts his quest to rescue the phoenix!

**Sara:** Thanks you - and as to your question : yes, they will be. Like you could read in the last chapter, Ray and the rest of the White Tigers alreadywere mentioned. The rest of the guys will pop up in the next chapters.

**Kaay-chan:** (glomps you back) (hands over another cookie) Thanks for your lovely reviews! As to your musings, wait and see! (gg)

geministarlight


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been almost two weeks, since Takao had left his home castle to go onto his quest for the phoenix of his vision and searching for his spirit-guardian, too. While he dearly missed his friends and family, he at the same time enjoyed wandering at a more or less leiserly pace down the Highlands into the foreign territory of the Lower Lands.

The young man knew instinctly where he would have to go to – in his vision he had seen the big town his father had spoken about when telling him of the prophecy his deceased mother had made about him and the phoenix almost fifteen years ago. Now he needed to look for this town – there he would find the person the golden firebird represented. Takao was deeply curious, what the person would be like to have such a beautiful soul-spirit. On the other hand he was determined to guard this person against whoever wanted to cause her or him harm in any way.

The prince knew that his task was dangerous – more so because he knew the people of the Lower Lands were at the verge of a war with his own kinsmen. An impending war, which Takao feared would only result in more losses – more men and women would have to bury those dear to their hearts. Sisters would cry for fallen brothers, parents for their deceased children. Fiancés would mourn the loss of a life together – a life cruelly shortened without any good reason.

During the last weeks and months he had often spoken about this theme with his father and friends, trying to distinguish, why the Clans of the Highlands and the people of the Lowlands suddenly didn't seem to be able to live peacefully together any longer. What had caused this rift between them?

The prince knew of course that there had been often little quarrels between some groups of his kinsmen and Lowland-folk – but never in the dimension it seemed to become now. Their different lifestyle suddenly posed as a point for much more arguing than ever before – the use of magic was seen as evil by the people of the Lowlands his father's scouts had told. A belief Takao couldn't understand. Why would magic in itself be evil?

He always felt as if magic was all around them – in the air, the water, the trees. Everywhere. The breeze whispered to him about old times, the gentle rustle of the leaves of the mighty cedar trees in his beloved mountains calmed him with the silent promise of protection…nature was the very definition of magic in it's purest form.

Takao believed that nature itself was a higher being, like a generous and protective grandfather or a loving, gentle grandmother – always looking out for them, giving them food, shelter and warmth. But it needed to be honoured for it's gifts in return. The gifts of generousity and love needed to be returned, and not destroyed by greed for more of nature's own magic.

His deep, instinctive understanding of the nonsubstinential ways of how everything worked together – how everything was related and how one deed caused always a reaction – set the blue-haired prince apart from other people of his age. But he never tried to impress with his knowledge, but was teaching by living.

And his magic was the most powerful even the elder people of the Dragon Clans had ever seen – Takao was destined for greatness. Storm magic – the ability to control the weather by will – was rare even among mighty magicians. It needed a temper similar to a thunderstorm, which often resulted in a volatile person. Quick tempered and strong was a dangerous connection, but in Takao it was tamed by his respect for all living beings and his warm, caring heart. He could be really dangerous when angered, but he wasn't able to harm by will or without a very good reason. His gentle soul forbade it.

Takao sighed inaudibly. He had been lost in his thoughts again. Since he left his family and friends, he had often pondered the impending war between his kinsmen and the folk he needed to go to find the phoenix. He hoped the person the firebird stood for would be able to tell him why there was suddenly so much hatred between them.

Even their different beliefs about magic couldn't be the real reason, because the Dragon-folk had never hidden the use of magic in their daily life – and nonetheless Takao's grandfather had told him that there had been times of great friendship between the Clans and the people of the Lower Lands. There had to be another cause for this sudden change and Takao was determined to find it. He hoped that by doing so he would be able to prevent a war. He had suffered too much by the sudden loss of his mother and beloved brother to wish anybody else to feel the sadness of it.

But for now the young prince resumed his wanderings. He had been standing on a big hill, which was one of the last spurs of the mountain rage he had been descending during the last days. From were he was standing he could overlook a rather big gorge, which seemed to be opening into a wide plain. This plain was where he would find the big town he had been looking for, Takao was sure.

He felt a distinct call in his soul – a call which guided his wandering into the direction where he would find the one who needed his help. The call had been getting stronger each day and the blue-haired warrior knew he was nearing the source of it.

With a small smile hovering on his face, Takao looked back for a minute, saying goodbye for now to his beloved mountains. He reached out with his heart to his family, trying to communicate his love for them. Then he took a deep breath, shouldered his backpack and bow again and descended into the gorge.

Some hours later, the sun illuminating the sky with beautiful colours of deep red and gold while sinking towards the horizon, Takao reached the end of the gorge. The wide plain he had seen in the distance from the hill now opened before his eyes – fields of waving corn and other fruits and vegetables seemed to stretch to the horizon.

The young man smiled a bit when he saw this peaceful picture – the slight breeze carried a whisper of contentment to him, an emotion emitted from the people who worked hard to let something grow on their fields. The wind told Takao even more about the men and women whom he wanted to get to know better while searching for the phoenix – how they lived and worked, how they felt for their families. Some bits of their lifestyle were confusing to the blue-haired young prince from the stories of his grandfather, but he was curious to find out, why they lived the way they did.

Letting his gaze wander, Takao's midnight-blue eyes could distinguish the shape of a town in the far west. He could barely make out their real width, but the call in his soul strengthened. Suddenly he was sure to have found the town his mother had seen in her vision long ago – the phoenix was living there.

Casting a calculating look at the now rapidly darkening sky, Takao decided to stay for the night in the gorge. There he would find shelter and would be able to use his magic without fear of horrified or angry reactions. He had decided to hide his magic until he knew why the use of – and even the fact of inhabiting it – was a sign for evilness among the Lowland-folk.

The prince looked once more in the direction of the town in the distance and let his soul call out to the phoenix in reassurance. He didn't know if the person could feel him – but he would not let her down. Tomorrow he would reach the town and the young man was sure that the call of the phoenix – even if it was unconcious – would guide him the right way. It had guided his steps down the mountains after all.

After having found a secluded spot at the entrance of the gorge, Takao used his magic to light a fire. Then he laid back after having eaten a bit and gazed at the stars above him, thinking about what he would do after having found the phoenix. Sleep claimed the young man after a while and he slept peacefully.

The next morning found Takao early on his feet, wandering towards the big town he had seen in the distance. He watched the people in their daily routine, when he passed by on his way through some of their villages – most of them working hard on the fields or looking after their cattle. The young prince smiled at the antics of their young children playing and laughing and nodded respectfully to some of the old men or women sitting in the shades telling them stories. Takao felt connected to this people in a strange way – they did live in another way than the Clans, but he could relate nonetheless. The love they expressed for their children, the respect for their elders and the contentment at the work they were doing. These feelings Takao knew quite well from watching his kinsmen at home – he had been growing up with it after all.

But because of what he saw his confusion deepened at the reason why there was this sudden animosity between this people and the Clans. Each of them only wanted to live in peace, it seemed. But something or someone – wouldn't let them.

It was nearly midday, when the blue-haired warrior finally reached the town where his destiny was waiting for him. Curiously he wandered the streets, impressed by the hectic activity he encountered inside the mighty town walls. He graciously declined the offerings of food, weapons or jewellery from the merchants. There was so much life here! The air was filled with more than a dozen voices at once, praising their goods. It was different from the quiet lifestyle Takao was used to…but he liked it very much.

Suddenly he stopped, because the call in his soul had accelerated to a kind of pull. Looking around Takao's midnight-blue eyes came to rest on very big and well-guarded building. It was standing out inmidst the town because of it's fortress-like character. The young prince frowned lightly at the impression he got from the many grim-looking guards patrolling the fortress. They seemed to be very alert, even if the bluenette couldn't really understand why. It seemed as if they were preparing for something. For war maybe?

The young warrior sighed as the peaceful view of playing children from his morning was replaced by hardened soldiers. He would have liked to go back to the villages, enjoying the normal life of the Lowland-folk. But Takao felt the pull strengthen in his soul, tugging him towards the fortress. The phoenix resided inside this forboding looking fortress – and therefore he had to find a way inside it to protect the firebird.

While pondering his situation the young man had unconciously made his way over to the entrance and was suddenly addressed by one of the guards. "What is your demand, stranger?", the blonde man asked the young prince, who snapped out of his silent musings and centered his gaze onto the guard.

Nodding slightly in greeting, Takao waved his hand towards the inner court of the fortress, because he couldn't answer the guard outright. He wouldn't be able to really _speak_ to any of them, he realized suddenly. And even a telepathic message could be viewed as magic, so the prince instinctivly refrained from using his ability.

"You want inside? Are you a warrior looking for work?", the guard questioned further with a look at the bow and quiver strapped onto Takao's back as well as the sword attached to his side. The bluenette blinked mentally, but then smiled at the young man. Why not.

His nod caused the guard to blink, then frown lightly. At last he grinned: "You don't speak a lot, don't you?"

Seeing the young man in front of him relax a bit, Takao grinned back and shook his head no. The guard was a young man his age, perhaps a year or so younger. His skyblue eyes had a friendly expression in them and Takao felt quite at ease in his company, which assured him of the character of the blonde. His instincts never failed.

"Oh well", the guard sighed, "it's not as if I don't have friends who are like that, too. Ever the silent one…" At Takao's inquiering gaze the blonde young man smiled a bit sheepish. "But that's none of your interest, I believe", he added lightly and waved Takao to come with him. "I am Max, by the way. Welcome to Hiwa."

Takao sighed mentally. No his problems would start. He couldn't even tell his new friend his name because of his muteness. He would need to figure something out to be able to speak to the people here. But before he could think of something, a new voice got his attention, because it was calling out to Max.

"Who's the stranger in your company, Max? You should know by now, that your are not to allow anybody to enter here, blacksmith – you are endangering everyone with your thoughtlessness", a lavender-haired man said. The speaker came over to Max and Takao, who realized that his new friend wasn't a soldier, but a smith.

'_Interesting', _the bluenette thought._ 'I was always fascinated by the work of a smith – Lee's grandfather was a master in the art of swordmaking. I was very honored to be gifted with one of his beautiful weapons. Perhaps Max will let me watch him work if I can stay here.'_

"Bryan", Max sighed. "Don't be ridicolous. Even if I am only a smith, I know about the rules of security. Therefore I was going to bring my – still nameless – new friend to you for your 'examination'. But I got the feeling he is an experienced warrior and will perhaps help us. You know as well as I do that we will need more warriors, if the current quarrels with the Highland Clans will – the powers may forbid it – escalate. Ok?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, but relaxed a bit before he taxed Takao with a piercing gaze. The blue-haired prince didn't even blink at the inspection of the older man, whom he thought to be the head of the guards. Patiently he endured the critical gaze, then waited for the result of his examination.

"You are searching for work?", Bryan finally repeated Max' question and Takao mentally smiled as he nodded again. He knew he irritated both young men with his continued silence. But hey, what could he do?

The lavender-haired young man told him: "Like Max already said, my name is Bryan. I am head of the palace guards. Tell me your name and where are you coming from – then I'll consider letting you stay, stranger."

Takao grimaced slightly, then pointed with his hand towards his throat and opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing could be heard. Max blinked at him and Bryan frowned. "You can't speak?", he concluded. Takao nodded again.

The sympathetic glance Max gave him after his confirmation made the young man smile warmly at the blonde, but then he turned his attention once more towards Bryan, as the lavender-haired guard spoke thoughtfully. "That could be a hindrance in a battle."  
Takao quirked an eyebrow in silent questioning and Bryan answered with a shrug: "You won't be able to call for help if you are in danger." The blue-haired prince rolled his eyes and then made a gesture as if to say: _'I am able to look after myself'_.

Bryan looked unsure, eyes narrowed in thought. Then he seemd to come to a conclusion and said to Takao: "We will give it a try. But I'd like to test your abilities – everyone is able to carry a bow and a sword. That doesn't tell anything about the fact if you are able to use those weapons."

Takao smiled slightly, his midnight-blue eyes dancing with amusement. He had expected such a statement – of course Bryan would need proof of his skill before deciding whether or not making him one of the palace's warriors. But with the hard training he had gone through all his life the bluenette was sure to pass this test.

Bryan saw his acceptance and called for another guard while walking towards a more secluded area of the court with a raised podest. Takao followed him with Max in tow, who bristled a bit at seeing whom Bryan had decided to be Takao's 'enemy'.  
"Woah. Bryan sure wants to test you – that's Spencer", the blonde smith told the prince. "Be careful, Spencer can be quite brutal in his fighting." Takao glanced at his new friend and filed the information away for use in the test he would be soon participating in. He nodded a silent 'Thank you' at Max, who grinned brightly in return and wished him luck.

Stepping up to the slightly higher tableau Spencer and Bryan were waiting on for him, Takao took in the burly, packed form of his contrahent. He realized that even if he had to be careful, Spencer wouldn't be much of a danger for him if he reacted quickly.

Nodding towards Bryan to show he was ready, the blue-haired prince took a fighting stance, the blade of his sword glinting in the sunlight. He heard a slight gasp from Max and knew that the smith had regocnized the work of a master. Spencer drew his broadsword too and followed suit in getting ready for their fight.

At Bryan's call Spencer attacked, but Takao was ready and dogded easily. But instead of attacking too, he waited for his contrahent to regain his footing. Spencer whirled around and charged once more. Again the bluenette avoided his attack with ease, seemingly in no hurry. The grace in which he moved showed the experience of a skilled fighter and the controlled power in his fluent motions told stories of long practise and born strength.

But Spencer became angered when not even one of his attacks found his target during the next minutes of their fight. Annoyed he challenged Takao: "Coward! Stop avoiding me and fight like a man!"

That was a big mistake. Midnight-blue eyes flashed dangerously and suddenly Takao was a rush of movement. His sword glinted steely, as he managed to draw back Spencer with powerful and skilled moves. The guard didn't even know what hit him. One moment he was desperately trying to fight back against his suddenly so forcefully attacking contrahent, the next second he felt himself lying on the ground, a sharp blade slightly grazing the skin on his throat.

The burly young man flushed in embarassment at his defeat by this seemingly easy contrahent, who had turned out to be a very skilled warrior. Spencer looked up into stormy darkblue eyes, which regarded him steadily with cold fire lightening their depths. But when Spencer confirmed his defeat by saying: "You won", the fire diminished and the blue-haired young man stepped back before extending his hand to help him up. A bit surprised at the friendly gesture, Spencer accepted the help and stood up.

Before anybody else of the audience the short fight had gained could say something a light clapping could be heard. A smooth deep voice could be heard, saying: "Impressive."

Takao turned at the sound of the clapping and the voice to bow in silent gratitude to the compliment. But he froze when he came eye to eye with the speaker. A young man about his age with a musculed, but not burly body. Obviously a warrior. Dual-shaded hair of grey and darkblue framed a handsome face. But what gained Takao's instant attention were the eyes of the newcomer. Dark crimson, intense and slightly curious. Not much emotion could be seen in those mysterious eyes, which were almost unreadable.

Takao could feel the call to his soul suddenly almost painfully clear.

_'The phoenix!'_

He had found the person of his vision.

And with that revelation, something in Takao relaxed. While another part of him came to life – his protective instincts. He had found the owner of the phoenix-spirit - now he had to make sure the young man would neither be harmed by the ice nor the darkness the blue-haired prince had seen in his vision.

"Prince Kai", Bryan said with a respectful bow towards the dual-haired young man.

_'He is a prince? Well, why not? The owner of such a beautiful soul-spirit like a phoenix would be someone special'_, Takao thought to himself. _'I hope, I'll be able to help him against whatever or whoever wishes him harm.'_

With that in mind, Takao smiled lightly at Kai in delayed thankfulness for his compliment. The crimson-eyed prince didn't react, but remained looking at him with that unreadable expression not only in his eyes but on his face, too.

Mentally frowning at the reaction he got from Kai, Takao sheated his sword and was in the process of leaving the podest where he had won his training fight against Spencer, when he suddenly stilled completely for a second as the atmosphere around him changed abruptely.

The wind picked up and whispered an urgent warning to the blue-haired prince. Takao whirled around, stretching all his senses to their limit, his midnight-blue eyes searching the surroundings for the sudden danger. Then he saw the reason for the warning of his element. Reaching with lightning speed for his bow, the bluenette placed himself protectively in front of Kai and let his arrow fly.

Yeah, next chapter done! I know, I know – it has been a very, very long time since I last updated. Sorry. Life got in the way and messed up my plans for writing on my stories. Next will be an update on "Web of feelings", so stay tuned!

In the meantime: R & R!

**Serena:** No, nobody will be allowed to go with Takao, as you could see in this chapter. The poor one will have to suffer throught this alone – more or less…(looks pointedly at Kai) Ray and Mariah will probably be mentioned as a couple once or twice in this story, but their relationship is not overly important. I just like the two of them together.

**Lunar Fire:** Ups. The pronounciation is Ta-kah-o. I think. And yep, Kai made his appearance in this chappie – did you like it? I know I am mean by letting this chap end with a cliffie, but please bear with me! It couldn't be helped, this was such a good point to end it till the next chapter.

**MidnightRosie:** Thanks! That's quite kind of you, after all English is not my native language. (hugs you)

**TyKaGal:** Cool, that you liked the relationship between Takao and his father. I am quite the emotional writer – therefore the romance part in this fic will be quite big! But there will be angst, too! Sorry, that I needn't such a long time to update.

**Hanishi:** Thanks for the compliment. But don't mess with your muse, it could have frightening consequences for further updates of your stories… (nods heavily) (huggles Kai plushie) Now I will go and charm my own muse into helping me get the inspiration needed for writing on my other stories…bye.

geministarlight


End file.
